1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly relates to a connector in which a thermistor and an electric wire are sandwiched and fixed by a main rear holder and a sub-rear holder.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a thermistor fixing structure (connector) 301 as shown in FIG. 1 is known (refer to JP 2002-352635 A).
In the thermistor fixing structure 301, a thermistor 307 is installed in terminals 305 by using an insulating heat conduction material 303. Temperatures of the terminals 305 are measured by the thermistor 307.